Tempting Fate
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Celestia was the flower on the wall. She was fine with staying invisible. That all changes when Paul disappears and then comes back. He imprints on Celestia, but when he tries to get her to open up, she pushes him away. What is Celestia hiding? What won't she tell Paul? Can Paul save her before its too late? Rated T. Character might be OOC. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I had this idea so I decided to type it up and I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

….

I was able to leave the house without my dad seeing me. The only thing that sucked was that I had to walk to school, but it was ok since we didn't live that far away.

I made it to school and I was glad that nobody had said anything to me since I would usually be picked on.

I was at my locker when it was slammed shut. I looked up and I saw Paul Lahote smirking down at me.

"Hey loser," He laughed. "Why did you come to school today? No one wants to see your ugly face!"

I kept looking down as his little band of followers laughed at me.

"What is someone going to cry?" Paul laughed even more. "If you're going to cry can you at least go jump off a cliff while you're at it."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Paul snapped.

"Away from you," I called over my shoulder as I walked to class. "I can't stand hearing your annoying voice and seeing your ugly ass face anymore."

I walked away and I could tell that Paul was pissed, but I didn't care.

I walked into English and I made sure to sit all the way in the back to avoid having any attention on me.

My name is Celestia Jones.

And I am just trying to survive life.

…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review to let me know what you think. Should I continue or should I not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

….

I was able to go through the rest of the day without Paul bothering me since he left school early, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't bothered by the popular girls.

They all made the same comments that they usually did like, _'Where did you buy your clothes? Loser's R Us?' 'Did you use a weed whacker on your hair?' 'Why haven't you jumped off a bridge yet?'_

I walked into the front door of my house and right after I walk in the door, a beer bottle shatters right by my head. I whip my hair to stare at my father who was glaring at me.

"You're late!" He yelled.

"I am home right on time!" I yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Shut the hell up you little bitch!" My father yelled. "Clean up the mess and then get out of my sight before I kill you!"

I quickly nodded as I grabbed the broom and dustpan and I swept up the broken bottle. Once I was done I felt something hit me in the head and the force of it made me hit the ground.

I turned and I saw my father standing over me with a bat in his hand.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled. "I told you to get the hell out of my sight!"

"I was going," I cried as I held my head.

"GET OUT!" He roared.

I quickly scrambled up and I ran out the front door before my father could do something else to me. I quickly ran away from the house. I started to feel dizzy as I ran and I knew that I probably had a concussion.

I slipped and fell to the ground and I tried to get up only to fall back down.

"You ok?"

I looked up to see a beautiful woman with scars down her face looking at me.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure you don't look ok," She said as she helped me up. "What happened?"

"I can't say," I whispered as tears fell down my face. "I'll be fine."

"Hey Emily Sam wanted me to make sure that you are ok," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Paul Lahote looking down at me. His eyes met mine and he froze.

…

**Paul p.o.v**

"Hey Paul can you go check on Emily?" Sam asked as he was looking through a tribal book. "She has been out there longer than usual."

"Yeah I can," I said as I got out of my chair and I walked outside.

I saw Emily helping a dark haired girl off the ground.

"Hey Emily Sam wanted me to make sure that you are ok," I said as I walked closer. The dark haired girl turned to look at me and I froze as I looked into the pair of the most beautiful brown eyes and I felt everything shift.

This girl was the only thing that was holding me to this world and she was the reason for living. I would do anything to protect her.

I had imprinted….on Celestia Jones.

'Oh shit,' I thought before I turned and took off into the woods before I phased before I began to run.

….

**Celestia p.o.v**

I watched as Paul ran off into the woods and I looked at Emily.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"No you didn't," Emily said. "Now are you sure that you're ok? Can I get you some aspirin?"

"No I just need to go," I said. "But thanks anyways."

I quickly took off running again and this time I was running towards First Beach where I knew that I could sit and wait for my dad to pass out before I went back to the house.

…

**Emily p.o.v**

I watched as the girl took off running. I could tell something was wrong, but Paul would have to be the one to find out.

I walked back into the house and I saw Sam look up and smile at me.

"Paul imprinted," I said and Sam looked at me like I was joking and Jared started laughing.

"On who?" Sam asked.

"There was a girl who looked hurt and I was helping her when Paul came out and imprinted on her and then after he took off she took off running," I explained.

"You have no clue who she is?" Sam asked.

"I know I have seen her in the store before, but I don't remember her name," I said.

"Well we will ask Paul when he returns," Sam said as he pulled me into a hug.

_'Poor girl,'_ I thought. She would have to put up with Paul and I knew that something else was going on with her and I wanted to know what.

…..

**Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue or not? Link to polyvore for this story is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank EmbryCallsImprint2001 and guest for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

…..

I arrived home and I was happy to find my father passed out on the kitchen floor. I knew that he would be pissed when he saw me. I had dyed my hair pink and I knew that he would try to kill me for doing it, but I didn't care.

I walked up to my room and when I looked out my window I saw a flash of silver. I looked again, but I didn't see anything so I shrugged and I crawled into bed. I knew that the next day was going to be hell.

…..

**Paul p.o.v**

I arrived at Celestia's house and I saw her look out the window and I was shocked when I saw her. She had pink hair! She was not making this any easier on me, but at the same time I thought she looked beautiful with pink hair.

_'What the hell is my problem?'_ I thought as I shook all thoughts of Celestia from my head and I ran away from her house.

_'You imprinted Paul'_ I heard Sam say. _'She is your soul mate.'_

_'Why couldn't I have someone who's normal?'_ I snapped as I ran. _'Why do I get stuck with the freak?'_

_'Paul you need to be nice to her'_ Sam snapped. _'If you don't treat her right, she won't want to accept the imprint!'_

_'I don't care!'_ I yelled._ 'I don't want the freak of nature to be my imprint.'_

Sam sighed before he phased out leaving me with my thoughts.

…..

**Celestia's p.o.v**

I woke up the next morning and it was too quiet and I have learned that when it's this quiet, I should be afraid.

I changed into a blue Ariel top, a black maxi skirt, black heels, a black bow in my pink hair, and a black bracelet.

I slowly opened my door and I heard nothing so I slowly walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and froze. I saw my father sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Morning Celestia," He said as he calmly looked at me.

"Morning father," I whispered as my heart raced so fast that I thought it was going to explode.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked with no emotion.

"I-I can ch-change it b-back i-if y-y-you want," I stuttered as I waited for my father to explode. He stood up and I closed my eyes and waited for the blow and I was not disappointed. I felt a fist hit my face and I fell to the floor.

I looked up at my father in fear and I saw the rage in his eyes that I knew I was there.

"You look like a fucking whore!" He spat. "You are worth nothing! I don't know why I haven't thrown your ass in foster care!"

I crawled away, but then glass shattered above my head and I saw that my father had thrown another beer bottle.

I let out a sob as some of the glass cut my hands as he laughed before he pulled off his belt and he began to beat me with it.

I screamed as the belt hit my arms, my legs, and my face. No matter how hard I tried to protect my face, he somehow always manages to leave marks there.

"You are a worthless piece of shit!" My father yelled as he continued to beat me."You are nothing! No one will ever love you!"

I stopped screaming and I just kept crying while I was forced to endure the pain. No one would help me and I knew that. I was alone and that scared me.

My father stopped hitting me with the belt, but I knew better to know that he was just looking for a new weapon so while he stopped, I quickly got up and I ran out the front door. I ran into the woods since I knew that my father wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Get back here you little bitch!" My father roared, but he didn't chase me.

I kept running and I knew that I wasn't going to school since there was no way that I could explain all the cuts and bruises. Tears were running down my face as I ran, but I was still able to see.

I slowed down to a walk before I found a fallen tree branch and I sat down on it. I pulled the glass out of my hand, but I couldn't stop the bleeding, but right now I wasn't so sure I wanted the blood to stop. I knew that a person could die from blood loss and right now it was my only option.

I heard some twigs snap and when I turned I saw a giant silver wolf.

"Oh god," I whispered when I saw it. The wolf just stared at me and I swear I saw its eyes go wide when it saw my face. "I know it's not as bad as it looks."

The wolf walked closer before it lay down in front of me. It looked up at me and it looked like it was concerned for me.

"You know I was kind of hoping you would be a wolf who likes to attack people," I sighed. "I mean getting mauled to death by a wolf would be the best thing that would happen to me, but of course you aren't."

The wolf put its head on my knee and I started petting it with my good hand.

"I have decided that I might leave La Push," I said after a while. The wolf looked up at me like I was crazy. "I am not happy here and I haven't been since my mother died. I thought school would be a safe haven, but that was ruined because Paul Lahote just loves to make my life worse."

The wolf whimpered and I looked at it and when I looked into its eyes I saw regret.

"Where the fuck are you?" I heard yell and I froze.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I didn't actually think that he would follow me out here, but he did. "I guess this is good bye. You are an amazing wolf."

I got up and I began running as far and as fast as I could to put space between me and my father, but what I didn't know was that the silver wolf stood waiting to attack the evil man that was running towards me with a gun.

….

**Let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Link to polyvore for this story is on my profile! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank Oaky poky, EmbryCallsImprint2001, Any, meghanLC, and RebornRose1992 for reviewing.**

**Guys I am doing the best I can with the chapters. I have been busy lately and things won't calm down until Sunday so bear with me until then. I am also working on many different stories.**

…..

**Paul p.o.v**

I was making my way around La Push while on patrol when I heard crying. I saw a flash of pink hair and I knew that it was Celestia. I knew that I shouldn't have followed her, but I couldn't help myself. I followed her and I watched as she sat down on a fallen tree. I watched as she pulled glass out of her hand and I wondered how it got there.

I took a step closer and some twigs snapped making her turn her head and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh god," She whispered as I walked closer. I lay down in front of her and I looked at her in concern. "You know I was kind of hoping you would be a wolf who likes to attack people. I mean getting mauled to death by a wolf would be the best thing to happen to me, but of course you're not."

I put my head on to her knee and I felt her relax a little bit.

"I've decided that I might leave La Push," She said and I held back a growl. "I am not happy here and I haven't been since my mother died. I thought school would be a safe haven, but that was ruined because Paul Lahote just loves to make my life worse."

My heart clenched at those words as I felt regret for everything that I have ever said and done to her. I whimpered.

"Where the fuck are you?" I heard a man yell. I saw Celestia freeze.

"Oh my god," She whispered as tears came to her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye. You are an amazing wolf."

I watched as she took off and that's when I knew that the person coming was no friend of hers.

I stood waiting for the man to show himself. I wasn't about to let him hurt my beautiful imprint. I heard twigs snap when a man came into view and he had a knife with him. When he saw me he froze as I growled.

"Go away you stupid mutt," The man snapped. "Go away before I kill you."

I let out a bark like laugh. Like he could kill me, he barely reached my height.

I growled and I was about to lunge when I heard Sam in my head.

_'Paul don't,'_ He commanded. I growled as I was forced to stay where I was.

_'He is going to hurt her!'_ I growled.

_'We can't interfere,'_ Sam said. _'You need to get away from him.'_

_'I can't,'_ I yelled. _'He is going to kill her!'_

_'Who is he going to kill?'_ Sam asked.

_'Celestia,'_ I snapped as I thought of how I just saw her. _'She was hurt and bleeding! This son of a bitch did that to her!'_

_'I thought you didn't care,'_ Sam smirked.

_'I lied!'_ I yelled. _'I can't stop thinking of her and I can't let this son of a bitch hurt her. It's my job to protect her.'_

_'Emily can have her come over and then you can talk to her,'_ Sam told me.

_'Emily knows her?'_ I asked.

'_They have met and Emily worries for her,'_ Sam said._ 'Now leave him alone and get back on patrol. Celestia isn't even in the woods anymore.'_

I sighed, but I still listened so I backed away slowly as I growled at the man before I turned and ran away from him before I did something bad.

…

**Celestia p.o.v**

I made it out of the woods and my father wasn't able to catch me and I was so grateful for that. If he had caught me he would have killed me. Hell I was shocked that he hadn't killed me yet.

I kept walking on the side of the road. I knew that if I went back to my house it would be empty so that's where I was going. I was going to pack a bag and leave before my father got back and then I was going to leave La Push for good.

I finally made it to my house and when I walked in I was happy to see that I was right and that my father was gone.

I quickly ran up to my room and I changed into different clothes. I changed into a purple top, black jeans, black heels, a black ring, purple necklace, a black spiked bracelet, a black hat and my black purse.

I also grabbed a backpack and filled it with my clothes and anything else I would need. I grabbed my bag and purse when I heard the door slam and loud cursing.

My eyes widened in fear when I heard my father slowly making his way upstairs. I quickly ran to my window and opened it. I had removed the screen a long time ago. I pushed my stuff onto the ledge before I crawled out onto it and shut the window quietly and I hid right as I heard my door bang open.

I just lay on the ledge as I heard my father slam open my closet door.

"Where the fuck are you?" He yelled. I heard a gunshot and I flinched. I was praying that he wouldn't find me.

I heard footsteps by the window. I quickly grabbed my stuff and I took off my shoes right as the window opened. I jumped off the ledge and I landed on the ground. I was lucky to land and not break anything. I took off as I heard gun fire and I felt something hit my arm as I ran far away from the house.

I ran into the woods and this time I didn't stop. I knew that I was shot, but I couldn't waste any time or my father would get me and kill me.

I started to feel dizzy and I knew that I wouldn't be able to run much longer before I passed out from blood loss, but I pushed myself to keep running. I needed to find a safe place to hide before I could tend to my wound, but I was in the woods and I couldn't climb because of my arm.

I tripped and I fell to the ground as a wolf appeared near me. It was looking at me and I reached my arm towards it.

"Help me," I whispered before I passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

…..

**Embry p.o.v**

I had just replaced Paul on patrol and man was I bored. I was hoping that this would go by quick so I could go eat at Emily's.

I was wondering the boarder when I smelled blood and I heard someone running towards me. I went to investigate and I saw a pink haired girl fall to the ground. I could tell that she was running away by her back pack.

She noticed me and she reached a hand out.

"Help me," She whispered before she passed out. I could see the blood all over her shoulder and I knew that she was seriously injured.

I phased back and threw on a pair of cut offs before I picked her up with her stuff and I took off towards Emily's since I knew that Sue would be there.

"Sue help!" I yelled as I ran into Emily's. I saw Paul freeze when he saw the girl in my arms. "I need help! She's been injured."

"Put her on the couch," Sue said. "Emily you know what to grab. What happened to her?"

"I think she's been shot," I said as I set her on the couch.

"I need you to roll her over so I can gain access to the shoulder," Sue said and I did what I was told.

"Can I go kill that bastard now?" Paul growled.

"No Paul," Sam snapped. "You will stay here. She needs you right now."

"This is the girl you imprinted on?" I asked as Sue and Emily pushed us out of the living room.

"Yeah I did, why?" Paul asked.

"Because I think she was running away," I said.

…

**Let me know what you think! Remember that I am trying my best with updating! I have a lot on my plate right now and now I am planning a trip so I am getting busy. Review and tell me what you think will happen. There will be more Paul and Celestia moments soon! I promise! If you want to see her outfits, the link to the polyvore for this story is on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**I want to thank RebornRose1992, Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe, and lusifergirl45, and guest for reviewing!**

**Sorry for not updating faster. I have been dealing with some problems and I was out of state the other day so I wasn't able to do much.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

….

I could feel a little sting in my shoulder. I couldn't understand how I was alive. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a wolf. How did I not bleed to death on the forest floor?

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that I was on a bed. I sat up and when I looked at my shoulder I saw that it was bandaged up. I was confused on how I had gotten here and who had patched me up.

I grabbed my bag that was sitting next to the bed and I changed into a new outfit since the one I was wearing was covered with my blood. I got changed into green short sleeve t-shirt, orange skinny jeans with brown boots.

Once I was done getting dressed I threw my clothes into my bag and I heard a knock on the door before it opened. The woman that I met before walked into the room.

"Hey I wanted to see if you were awake yet," She smiled. "My name is Emily."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"One of my fiancé's friends found you," Emily told me. "My friend Sue and I patched you up. How did you get shot, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was an accident," I lied. "I need to go."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "If you're in trouble we can help you."

"I don't need help," I snapped. "I'm sorry, but I need to go home. My father is probably freaking out."

"I don't believe you," Emily said. "I think you were running away."

"I don't need help," I said as I grabbed my bag. "Thanks for saving my life because I would have died out there, but I need to go and I don't need help."

I pushed past Emily and I when I walked into the dining area I saw a bunch of shirtless boys.

"Oh look who's awake," One of them said.

I saw the door and I quickly ran out of the house. I heard someone following me as I ran.

"Wait," I heard a familiar voice yell.

I didn't stop since I didn't want to see who was following me. I kept running until I made it to my house. I saw a cop car sitting in my drive way and my father talking to a cop.

I was screwed.

"There she is," My father said when he spotted me. "Celestia where were you?"

"I went for a walk father," I whispered.

I was in so much trouble since my father doesn't like involving the police. Once the police left, I knew that I was going to be punished.

"Never do that again without telling me," He said as he squeezed my arm tightly.

"Celestia," I heard someone say. I turned and I saw that it was Paul who had followed me to my house. "I wanted to check and make sure that you're ok."

I looked at my father and I could see so much anger in his eyes.

"I'm fine Paul," I snapped. "I don't need you checking on me. Since when do you care?" Paul just looked at me as he thought of an answer. "Just leave Paul. You're not needed here!"

"Fine," Paul snapped. "This is what I get for trying to be nice."

"I never asked you to be nice to me!" I yelled. "I never asked for your help!"

"Fine next time I won't help you," Paul yelled before he left.

I sighed as the cop said something to my father before he left. My father grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. I didn't fight back because I knew that it would be useless.

"You little bitch!" My father yelled as he threw me to the ground. "The cops had to come because you weren't here! What the fuck where you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as my father grabbed his belt. "Please don't, I am sorry!"

"You think that sorry will help?" My father sneered. "You need to learn your lesson."

"Please!" I begged as I crawled back. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

My father just sneered as he brought the belt down onto my skin. I screamed as the belt slapped my skin and I felt pain. He brought the belt down again and I screamed as I felt the belt break the skin on my arm and blood poured out.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he kicked me in the ribs. He kept kicking and I felt one break. "You deserve this! You are a worthless piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as something sharp was stabbed into my side. I looked and I saw that my father had stabbed me with a knife.

I was then slapped across the face and he pulled me up by my hair before he slammed my head into the wall.

I was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss and from getting my head slammed into the wall. I sank down to the floor and I felt my eyes start to close when I pulled up again and my head was slammed into the wall repeatedly.

I was so out of it that I couldn't even scream anymore. My father let go of me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move as my father continued to kick and yell at me.

I was going to die.

….

**Paul p.o.v**

I was so angry at Celestia. Why couldn't she let me help her? She could have stayed at Emily's, but no she had to run home.

_'Paul you can't expect her to open up to people that she doesn't know,'_ Sam said as I ran._ 'She needs to get used to us.'_

_'I just want to help her,'_ I thought as I remembered the fear in her eyes. _'I just don't think that she is safe.'_

_'If she wants help then she will….'_ Sam was cut off by a scream.

_'Celestia,'_ I growled as I took off towards her house.

As I got closer to her house I could smell blood and I heard Celestia begging. I could feel her pain. I got to her house and I phased back. I pulled on a pair of cutoffs and I burst into the house.

I saw Celestia lying on the ground and she wasn't moving as he father was kicking her and yelling at her. I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I was shaking so bad I was surprised that I hadn't phased yet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her father spat.

I just growled and as I was about to attack him, Sam burst in the door with Jared on his heel.

"Paul enough!" Sam commanded. "Celestia needs to be taken to the hospital."

I stopped shaking when Sam mentioned my imprint's name. I turned and I ran over to her. She had a knife in her side and she was unconscious.

"I'll take her to the hospital," I said as I picked her up. "What about that asswhole?"

"Oh we'll take real good care of him," Jared said darkly as he glared at Celestia's father.

I nodded as I took off towards the hospital. I prayed that Celestia would be ok. I didn't want to lose her before I even had her.

…

**Review and let me know what you think! Link to polyvore is on my profile. Check it out and you can see what her outfits look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I want to thank HalloweenSpell, Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe, RebornRose1992, EmbryCallsImprint2001, Raven'swolf01, SheWolfMedjai, and guest for reviewing!**

**Sorry for not updating! I have been busy with some other things.**

…..

I woke up and I saw that I was in the hospital…again. I groaned as I tried to sit up. I felt a shot of pain go through my body and I fell back onto the bed.

"Damn it," I muttered. The door opened and I saw Paul walk in. He gave me a small smile as he sat next to my bed. "What happened?"

"Your dad almost killed you," Paul told me as he grabbed my hand. "You're lucky that we heard you scream."

"Thank you," I whispered. "You didn't have to save me, but you did."

Paul smiled. "Your father is in jail."

"For how long?" I asked.

"For a long time," Paul said. "You have to appear in court since he is being arrested for child abuse."

"I-I-I don't think I can do it," I stuttered.

"Hey," Paul whispered. "I will be here for you. Emily said you can stay with her and Sam. She has a room set up and everything."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Paul smiled." You'll love it."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did," Paul joked. "But sure."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I mean why are you even bothering with me? You bullied me."

"I'm sorry," Paul said and I could see that he was really sorry. "It was just my way of trying to get rid of my feelings for you, but they never went away."

"You like me?" I asked completely shocked. "You, Paul Lahote, like me?"

"Yes I do," Paul said. "I was just scared to ask you out."

"Wow," I was completely shocked. "I never thought you would be scared."

Paul just laughed.

"So will you go on a date with me?" Paul asked.

"When I get out of here," I said. "I will go on a date with you." Paul had the biggest smile on his face and I could see the happiness in his eyes. "So when am I getting out of here?"

"I don't know," Paul shrugged. "Emily is talking to the doctor right now."

'I hope it's soon," I sighed. "I hate hospitals."

"After this time you won't be in one again," Paul told me. "I'm serious. I won't let you get hurt ever again."

I smiled at his promise as Emily walked in.

"Can I leave?" I asked right away.

"The doctor just wants to check you out and then you are able to leave, but you're not allowed to do anything crazy. You're basically on bed rest," Emily said as the doctor walked in.

"Great," I muttered.

….

I walked into my new room at Emily's. I was finally out of the hospital and my father was in jail. Of course Emily was going to take me down there since they wanted to ask me questions. She just brought me home so I could get changed.

I quickly changed into a pink star shirt, blue jeans, and black wedges. I threw my hair up into a bun and I walked out of my room.

"Emily I am ready," I said.

"Ok let's go," Emily said as she walked outside.

I followed and I saw Paul smile at me before I got into the car. The ride to the station was quiet, yet the silence wasn't bad.

We arrived and when we walked in, Emily told the officer why we were here.

"Follow me," An officer said. He led me to a room with an investigator.

"Hello Miss Jones," The investigator said. "My name is Detective Dale. I am here to work on your case."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How long has your father been abusing you?" Detective Dale asked.

"He has been abusing me since I was a little girl," I said. "It got worse when my mother died."

"Do you think your father killed your mother?" He asked.

"Yes I do," I admitted. "Does that mean you guys will look more into my mother's death?"

"Yes we will," He said. "Now while you were at the hospital we had some pictures taken of your bruises and we will use them in court. Your father has no chance of winning this and he will be locked away for a long time. He will also go on trial for your mother's death once we do more digging."

"So I will be free from my father?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "Now we have already talked to Emily Young and she agreed to watch over you and become your guardian."

"Can I go know?" I asked.

"Yes you may," Detective Dale said. "I will contact you if I have any more questions."

I smiled and walked out of the room. I saw Emily waiting for me and she pulled me into a hug. It felt nice to be hugged again, especially because Emily seems like a mother to me.

"How was it?" Emily asked as we walked out to the car.

"They are going to go back and look at my mother's death," I said. "They think she was killed by my father."

"Well at least you will get closer," Emily smiled. "Now Paul told me that he asked you out."

"Yeah," I blushed. "I am just scared."

"Why are you scared?" Emily asked.

"Because a guy like him can't like a girl like me," I said. "I'm just nobody. I have a shit load of baggage that no one would ever want. I'm…I'm just me."

"That's what he likes about you," Emily pointed out. "Heck you even dyed your hair pink and you don't care what anyone thinks about it."

"I'm going to go back to black," I admitted. "I don't really like the pink."

"That's your choice, but Paul likes you for you," Emily stated."Don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they will just be jealous of your awesomeness."

"Thanks Emily," I smiled. "You're an amazing person and you know exactly what to say to make someone feel better."

"Anytime," Emily smiled as we pulled up to her house.

I saw Paul sitting on the porch waiting for us. When he saw me, he stood and walked over to me.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was fine," I shrugged.

"Want to take a walk?" Paul asked.

"Actually can you take me to the hair salon?" I asked and Paul looked confused. "I need to do something."

"Ok," Paul agreed. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"Nope," I smiled. "It will be a surprise for you. Don't worry it won't be bad."

Paul just shook his head as he drove me to the hair salon.

….

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I want to thank Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe, Twihard475, HalloweenSpell, braidy4ever, and SheWolfMedjai for reviewing!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story! It truly means a lot to me!**

….

I smiled when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called as I brushed my hair.

The door opened and Paul walked in with a smile on his face. It has been a few days since I moved in with Emily and Sam and things couldn't be any better. Paul and I have been hanging out and just getting to know each other. He even helped me pay for my hair. I had gotten it dyed back to its natural brown.

"Hey beautiful," Paul smiled as he kissed my cheek before sitting on my bed. "So I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."

"What do you have planned?" I asked as I finished getting dressed.

"I was thinking a movie and then we would go to the bonfire tonight," Paul shrugged.

"That sound great," I smiled. "What movie will we see?"

"I was thinking 22 jump street," Paul said as we walked out of my room. "Have you seen the first movie?"

"Yeah I managed to save up enough money to see it," I smiled as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Celestia!"

I have gotten close to the guys, but I was closer to Emily and Kim.

"Hey Em!" I called as I walked over to her. "Want any help?"

"Nope you can go have fun with Paul," Emily smiled as she mixed cupcake batter.

"Are you sure?"

"Go have fun and by the way I love your outfit," Emily smiled.

"Thanks and I will see you later!" I called as Paul dragged me out of the house and into his truck.

"Emily is right," Paul said. "You look amazing in that outfit."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a regular pair of skinny jeans, a pink yoga tank top, a yellow jacket, and white heels.

"I don't think this is anything special," I admitted. "I am only wearing this because it hides the bruises."

"Hey don't think that you are any less beautiful with them," Paul told me as he grabbed my hand. "I still think you're the most beautiful person that I have ever met and nothing will change that."

"Thanks Paul," I whispered.

Paul smiled at me before we arrived at the movie theater.

"Now let's go laugh our asses off," Paul smiled as we got out of the car.

…

"That was one of the best movies ever," I laughed as we walked out of the movie theater.

"I have never laughed that much ever," Paul laughed as we got into his truck. "Now we're going to go to La Push beach. There is going to be a bonfire and Emily made food."

"Of course you're hungry," I laughed.

"I am a growing man," Paul defended himself.

"Oh yeah totally," I laughed.

Silence came over the truck, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Paul had intertwined out fingers and I had a small smile on my face. I could get used to this.

"I am glad that you are here with me," Paul said after a few minutes. "I honestly didn't think you would ever go out with me."

"You did save my life," I pointed out. "So it's only fair that I give you a second chance. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"You already have," Paul smiled.

We arrived at La Push beach and Paul lifted me onto his back as he walked to the group. I smiled at Kim as we walked pass and once we got near Emily I jumped off Paul's back.

"Hey Em," I smiled as I began to help her un-load the food.

"Hey Celestia," Emily smiled back. "How was your date with Paul?"

"It was amazing," I said. "The movie was great."

"I'm glad," Emily smiled. "So the lawyer called while you were gone. He said that you have to appear in court in two days." The smile fell from my face and I looked at my hands. "Hey Celestia it will be ok. We will all be there for you."

I looked up at Emily and I smiled sadly.

"Thanks Emily," I whispered.

"Food's ready!" Emily called. All the boys ran over, but before they could grab any Emily yelled, "Girls first!"

They all grumbled while Emily, Kim, and I grabbed our food and sat down. A minute later Paul sat next to me with a big plate of food.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said that you were hungry," I laughed.

"I am always hungry," Paul shrugged.

We all ate and once we had finished Billy stared telling the legends. I was leaning against Paul and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine.

I could feel Paul looking at me while Billy talked. I just kept my head against his shoulder. Once Billy was done telling the legends, I felt Paul move.

"Celestia can we take a walk?" I heard Paul mutter in my ear and I nodded. We stood and he kept his arm around me as we walked. Once we walked a good distance away, Paul turned to face me. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," I said as I looked up at Paul.

Paul sighed before he looked down at me. "Do you believe the legends?"

"I don't know," I said. "I mean I would love for them to be real. I think it would be cool." Paul visibly relaxed after I said that.

"What would you say if I told you they were real and that I was one of them," Paul said.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that werewolves are real?" I asked.

"We're actually called shape shifters," Paul corrected. "And yes. The guys and I are shape shifters."

"I think I need to sit down," I whispered. I sat down and looked at Paul. "Can you explain more?"

Paul nodded as he kneeled in front of me. "Well we phase when cold ones are around."

"What are cold ones?" I asked.

"They are known as vampires," Paul told me.

"Vampire are real," I breathed. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"I wish I was," Paul whispered. "We kill any of them that cross onto our land."

"Ok um wow," I breathed. "Is there anything else?"

"Well there is one thing….it's called imprinting," Paul said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Imprinting is where you find the one," Paul told me. "It is when you see her you will do anything for her. It's not gravity holding you down, it's her."

"You sound like you know the feeling," I whispered.

"I do," Paul whispered as I looked down.

"Oh well I hope you will be happy with her," I said sadly.

"Celestia look at me," Paul whispered as he lifted my head to look at him. "I imprinted on you."

"On me?" I asked and Paul nodded. "So you are only with me because of the imprint bond?"

"No Celestia that's not it," Paul said as I stood up. "I…"

"Tell me Paul," I snapped. "Would you have ever talked to me if you never imprinted on me?"

"I-I don't know," Paul admitted.

"Exactly," I whispered. "I took away your choice. I don't want you to be with me because you have too. I don't need you to hate me because of it. I'm sorry Paul. I'm going to go."

"Celestia wait!" Paul called as I ran away. "Celestia!"

I ignored his calls and I ran back to my old house. I knew that I could be left alone there. Tears were falling from my face as I walked away. It hurt saying those things to Paul, but he was only with me because of the imprint.

I wasn't going to take away his happiness for my own.

…

**She rejected the imprint! Do you think Paul can convince Celestia that he really does love her? Or will she keep rejecting the imprint? Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank meghanLC, SailorJupiter001, Twihard475, HalloweenSpell, and SheWolfMedjai for reviewing!**

…

I sighed as I walked into the school.

I had managed to avoid Paul all weekend. The only time I saw Paul was when he was at court with me, but even then I didn't talk or look at him. I didn't go back to Emily's house after court. Instead I went back to my old house. Paul kept stopping by the house every day, but I never answered the door.

"Celestia!" I heard Paul call. I just kept walking as I kept my head down and my hair in my face. I opened my locker and I quickly grabbed my books. I closed my locker and turned. I smacked into a hard chest. I looked up to see Paul looking down at me. "Celestia please talk to me!"

"Paul please," I whispered as I looked at the ground. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't," Paul whispered. "Please just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked as everyone stared at us. "I don't want this Paul. I can't do this. You and I are not good for each other. You should find someone else that is perfect for you."

"You don't know that," Paul said with sad eyes. "Just give me a chance."

"No Paul!" I yelled and everyone was now looking at me like I was crazy. "Can you just leave me alone? Go find someone else!"

I ran around Paul and I ran out of the school. I did want to be with Paul, but he only wanted me because of the imprint bond, but I didn't want to force him into this.

I walked into my house and threw my bag to the ground. I sighed as I lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

_'Why me?'_ I thought as tears fell from my eyes. _'Why did he have to imprint on me? I am nothing special. I am just a broken shell of a girl. A girl no one wants.'_

….

_I heard a knock on the door. I got off the couch and opened the door to see Paul standing at the door. I stated to close the door, but he put his hand against the door to stop me from closing it._

_"Paul leave!" I said._

_"No," Paul said as he pushed the door open and walked in. "Celestia please just give us a chance!"_

_"No Paul," I said. "You only want to be with me because you imprinted on me! If you had never imprinted on me then you wouldn't have ever talked to me. You would still be bulling me!"_

_Paul looked down and sighed before he looked up at me._

_"Celestia listen to me!" Paul said. "The imprint doesn't make me love you! It just opened my eyes to the one girl that was made for me. I had already liked you. I was just scared to tell you so I just…"_

_"Bullied me," I said. "I am sorry Paul, but I just don't believe you. I think you're only saying this because I don't want to be your imprint."_

_"Celestia please don't do this," Paul begged. "I need you. Hell I love you."_

_I froze and looked at Paul in shock._

_"What?!"_

_"I love you Celestia," Paul said as he pulled me closer to him. "You are my life and I can't be without you."_

_"You love me?" I whispered as I looked up at Paul._

_"Of course I love you," Paul smiled as he kissed my head. "Please don't leave me?"_

_I smiled as I kissed his jaw. "I love you too."_

_Paul lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he placed kisses all over my face. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Come home to Emily's," Paul muttered. "Please come home with me?"_

_"I will," I nodded as I jumped out of Paul's arms._

_"I have missed you so much," Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. We walked out of my house and we started walking to Emily's. I smiled as Paul kissed my head._

_"I can't believe you skipped school," Paul said as we walked. "I never thought you would leave school."_

_"I have missed a lot of things that you have no clue about," I smiled._

_"Well you make me wonder how bad you really are," Paul laughed. "You are something." I laughed before I stopped and looked at Paul. He looked at me confused as I smiled at him. "What do you want?"_

_"Can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked sweetly as I smiled at him. Paul smirked and he lifted me onto his back. "Thank you Paul."_

_"You're lucky I love you," Paul smiled._

….

I opened my eyes and I saw that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I sighed as I sat up. My dream felt so real. I wish it was real.

I sighed as I had to go get ready to go to work. I worked at the library and I was glad to have a job. I quickly got dressed before I quickly walked to work.

I arrived and I waved at Janette before I started to put away books.

"Did you hear what happened?" I heard a girl whisper. "Paul was turned down by that Celestia chick. Apparently he was dating her, but she left him."

"Why would she leave him?" I heard another girl ask. "He is hot."

"She isn't normal that's why," The girl laughed. "I heard she dyed her hair pink before going back to brown."

"I heard her father is in jail for abusing her," The other girl said. "Apparently he didn't want her, but then again who does?"

They laughed as I felt tears falling down my face.

"Paul can do so much better," The girl said.

I had heard enough and I walked to the back room and shut the door. I sat on the ground and put my head in between my knees. I took some deep breathes before I wiped my face. I stood up and walked back out to the front and froze when I saw Paul standing there. I could also see the girls watching us.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked as I continued putting away books.

"Please Celestia, hear me out," Paul begged. "Please come back to Emily's with me?"

"No Paul," I sighed as I walked around. "We aren't good together. You need to go find someone who is perfect for you."

"You are perfect for me," Paul said.

"No we're not!" I snapped. "I am just some broken girl who has nothing! You have everything going for you."

"I don't care if you're broken," Paul said. "That's what I love about you! You aren't perfect and that is what makes you perfect!"

"Paul just go!" I snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Celestia please don't do this," Paul begged. "I love you."

"No you don't," I whispered. "You just think you do. Now please leave me alone. I have work to do."

I turned away so I couldn't see the broken look on Paul's face anymore and so he couldn't see the tears that were silently running down my face.

"Celestia…" Paul whispered.

"Leave!" I snapped before I heard him walk away. I quickly finished putting away the rest of the books before I went home.

I shut the door to my house and I slide my way to the ground. I started crying and I felt like my heart had been broken into a million pieces and I know it was my fault since I was rejecting the imprint.

But I knew that he didn't love me.

Nobody loved me.

I was broken.

…

**Review and let me know what you think! Check out my polyvore for this story!**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys so I updates will start being slower since I am now back in school. I will update when I can, but the good news is that I will be able to write out my stories so they will be better. So that is good news! I also will be working on my stories on quotev too. If you want to read those stories, I have the link on my profile.**

**I will update when I can!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and people who favorited my stories!**

**Love you guys!**

**Pogo!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank HalloweenSpell, Twihard475, and guest for reviewing!**

**I want to apologize for not updating! I have just had a lot on my plate with all of my stories. I have been trying to finish some up!**

….

I could feel's Paul's gaze on me during math. I refused to meet his gaze. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring so I could get out of here and go back to my house. Paul has been trying to talk to me, but I refuse. He needs to forget about me and let me go before he gets hurt. Everyone around me always gets hurt.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I quickly walked out of the room before Paul could try and talk to me. It was now time to go home. I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my purse. I closed my locker and turned. I smacked into a hard chest. I looked up and looked into a pair of brown eyes.

Paul.

"Move," I whispered.

"Celestia please listen to me?" Paul begged. I could see that everyone was looking at us.

"Leave me alone Paul," I said as I tried to step around him. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away from me," Paul almost yelled. "Don't walk away from us!"

"There is no us!" I yelled as I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Why can't you understand that I-I can't be with you! You need someone better. Paul you need to find someone who won't hurt you. I can't do that. I will end up hurting you."

"No you won't," Paul whispered.

"You don't know that," I said as tears fell from my eyes. "Everybody around me gets hurt and I care about you too much to let you get hurt by me."

"We can make it work," Paul said.

"No we can't," I said. "Please Paul, just let me go. You need to find someone else because we can't be together."

…

**Third person p.o.v**

As Celestia walked away, Paul stood there with a heartbroken look on his face. He didn't understand what he had to do to make Celestia see that he loved her no matter what. He saw how much it hurt Celestia to say those words to him.

Everyone was staring at Paul. They were all shocked that he was turned down. They could see the hurt on his face. Everyone was confused of why Celestia was refusing Paul. Paul seemed head over heels in love with Celestia, yet to everyone, she didn't feel the same.

But what they didn't know was that it was killing Celestia to keep telling Paul no. She wanted to so badly jump into his arms and never let him go. She only wanted him to be safe. She knew that if she was with Paul, he would get hurt.

Celestia was a broken girl who believed that no one could ever love her.

Paul wanted to be the guy to show her that she can be loved and it doesn't matter to him that she was broken. He loved her no matter what.

But he was worried that he would never be able to tell her that.

….

**Paul's p.o.v**

I was sitting at Emily's house. I wanted to figure out a way to make Celestia see how much I needed her. I haven't been the same since Celestia told me that she didn't want to be with me. I have been angrier, meaner, and I haven't been talking to many people anymore.

"Paul," I looked up to see Sam looking at me. "Are you ok?"

"How do I get her to see that I love her?" I asked. He knew who I was walking about.

"Maybe you should do something special for her," Sam suggested. "She won't be able to resist the imprint much longer. Eventually it will hurt her so much to be away from you."

"I don't want her getting hurt," I sighed.

"I know," Sam said. "So try taking her somewhere special."

"Like a restaurant?"

"If you take her to a restaurant I will beat you with a spoon," Emily said as she looked over at me and Sam. "Why don't you take her out for a picnic? That is a lot more special than a dinner at a restaurant."

"Would you be able to help me?" I asked.

"I can make the food for you guys," Emily said. "But you need to start planning of where you are going to have it and when."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked. "I could do it at this place I found while on patrol."

"That will be amazing," Sam said.

"You need to get her there though," Emily said.

"I've got that covered," I said as I stood. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!"

"No problem!" Emily called. "Don't screw this up!"

I chuckled as I ran out of Emily's house and made my way to Celestia's house. I made it to her house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal my beautiful imprint.

"Paul, please leave," She said.

"Nope not until you agree to something," I smirked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, but be ready by 3 tomorrow," I said.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

"Casual clothes," I shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked off her porch before running into the woods with a smile on my face. I may finally convince Celestia that I love her.

…..

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I decided to post 2 chapters to make you guy happy!**

**Enjoy!**

…..

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was almost 3:00. I needed to get ready. I wondered why I had agreed to go with Paul to where ever he was taking me. He said to just dress casual.

So I got dressed into a giraffe print take top, light blue jeans, and black knee high boots. I left my hair down and I only put on lip gloss. By the time I finished I heard a knock on the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to come face to face with Paul.

"You look beautiful," He smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look nice." Paul just smiled and took my hand. "So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you," Paul said as he handed me a blindfold. "Put this on."

I gave him a look and he just took it out of my hands and put it on me himself before he lifted me into his arms. I had an arm around his neck as he carried me bridal style. I wondered what he was doing.

"So when are you going to tell me what you're doing?" I asked.

"When we get there," He chuckled. "It is a surprise."

I just sighed and leaned my head against his chest. I could tell that we were in the woods by the smell of the trees. I could also hear what sounded like water.

_'Why are we in the woods?'_ I thought before Paul set me down.

"We're here," Paul said as he took off my blindfold. I gasped as I looked at where Paul had taken me. We were at a waterfall in the woods. There was also a blanket with a basket sitting on the ground with candles.

"This is beautiful," I whispered. I looked at Paul who was watching me with a smile. "What is this for?"

"I wanted to do something to prove to you that I am not with you because of the imprint," Paul said. "I want to be with you because I care for you. Celestia I love you."

I smiled as I walked over to Paul.

"Thank you Paul," I said as I pulled him into a hug which he responded. "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I was hoping that you would like it," Paul smiled as we sat down. "Emily made the food."

I laughed. Paul pulled out sandwiches, a fruit salad, chocolate, wine, muffins, and cookies. Paul poured the wine into two glasses and gave me one. I sipped on it while he plated the food.

"This is amazing," I said as I took my plate from Paul.

"So does this mean that you believe me?" Paul asked with a hopeful look.

I smiled. "I believe you."

Paul pulled me into a kiss which I responded. I felt like a bunch of fireworks exploded between us. I put my plate down as Paul pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck while his arms went around my waist.

We pulled away for air and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," Paul smiled before he crashed his lips to mine again. This time it was a short yet sweet kiss. He kept me in his lap as we ate our food. Once we finished we were lying down and staring at the sky.

Well I was staring at the sky while Paul was staring at me. He turned on his side and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as he nuzzled my neck.

"You have made me the happiest guy in the world," He muttered as he kissed my neck. "I am so glad that you agreed to come here with me."

"So am I," I smiled.

"Celestia will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked.

I looked at Paul who was waiting for my answer. I smiled. "Yes Paul I will be your girlfriend."

Paul grinned and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss as he cupped my face. My arms were wrapped around his neck as he had me lying on his chest.

_'Maybe I can be loved,'_ I thought as we kissed._ 'Maybe I can be fixed.'_

….

**Let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


End file.
